


Truth or Dare

by ChiefOfLaurians



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Cartinelli - Freeform, F/F, First Kiss, Girls' Night, Truth or Dare, the Griffith Girls - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7169891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiefOfLaurians/pseuds/ChiefOfLaurians
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carol and Gloria, who are the biggest Cartinelli shippers ever decided to help their friends out. To do so, and because they also wanted to have a bit of fun, they invited Peggy, Angie and Dottie to have a girls' night which ended with them playing truth or dare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

“Truth or dare, Angie” Gloria asked. 

 

“Dare! And do your worst sister! ” She replied maliciously. 

 

Peggy, Angie, Gloria, Carol and Dottie had gathered into Gloria’s room for a girls’ night and now they were all sitting on the floor playing truth or dare much to Peggy’s dismay. All of them were already slightly intoxicated, indeed, Angie had brought some pie and schnapps and Carol had offered a bottle of bourbon she had stashed in her room several months earlier, for a special occasion she had said.

 

“All right then, I dare you to finish the bottle right in front of you.”

 

“Easy” Angie gulped the remaining alcohol down, which would have consisted in about 3 glasses, in a few seconds. “If that’s your worst, this game is gonna be so boooring.”

 

“On the contrary, I am merely just putting you in the right condition to make this game even more enjoyable for everyone. We all love drunk Angie”. Gloria said before Angie stuck out her tongue at her.

 

Angie then turned to Peggy and asked the famous question.

 

“Dare” she replied not quite sure of herself. She didn’t want to pick truth scared of what Angie would ask.  She didn’t want to have to lie to her again tonight.

 

“Afraid of truth English?  I dare you to do as many push-ups as you can so that I can see whether or not those muscles are just for show.” Angie smirked poking at her friend’s arm.

 

Peggy was taken aback she had not expected that at all. She got up and did twenty push-ups or so before pretending to be tired and stopping. She wanted to avoid further questions about her exceptional fitness.

 

Angie was looking at her in complete awe “Woow English”.

 

“I like to keep fit” she winked at her.  She then turned around to Dottie who did not seem impressed in the slightest “Truth or dare Dottie”

 

“Truth”

 

“ Errm … What…. made you want to become a dancer?” The brunette was highly uncomfortable. She hated this game. As a very private person a game demanding you to be that open was quite unsettling especially if you bear too many secrets out of obligations.  That’s why she settled for a neutral question.

 

“Seriously Peggy, out of all questions, this is the one you ask? I thought you were fun. I hope your technique improves as the game moves forward”. She said impishly. “I like dancing because it is an art to me. Details are everything, you have to pay a great attention to them if you want the move to be perfect, as it should be. It also helps me clear my head as it is a highly demanding activity. Basically it just makes me feel good. Carol truth or dare?”

 

“Dare”

 

 “I dare you to wake Mrs Fry up and tell her you just had a nightmare”

 

“Oh my god, you are horrible Dot. But I’ll do it. I never back down from a dare!” All the girls then went downstairs  and hid behind a corner to witness the heated exchange between their friend and their tenant who was not happy to have been woken up. Carol babbled something about losing someone in the war and having recurring nightmares about it and that this time it had been worse than before and that she didn’t know who to talk to about it. Mrs Fry bought it. Carol actually turned out to be quite a good actress. Once all of them were back in the room they exploded with laughter.

 

“So now let’s talk business, Angie truth or dare” Carol asked.

 

“Truth”

 

“Do you have a crush on someone right now?”

 

Angie blushed profusely and lowered her head.

 

“Well I think this attitude answers the question” Gloria replied while glancing at Carol who was winking at her.

 

“Okay I am jumping in since Angie is still recovering from the last question” Gloria said. “Truth or dare huuum Peggy!”

 

“Truth” She said hesitantly.

 

“Are you dating anyone at the moment? “

 

“No, as I’ve said before, I am married to my work. I don’t have the time”

 

“What about Mr Fancy? Surely something is going on, the guy’s always with you Peg.” Angie said  bitterly.

 

Gloria elbowed Carol discretely.  And they nodded in approval.

 

“I assure you for the umpteenth time Angie, nothing is going on between Mr Jarvis and I. He is a colleague and a good friend but nothing more. He is also very married and very much in love with his wife.”

 

“Whatever” she mumbled

 

“Angie why would I lie about that?”

 

“Oh I don’t know Peggy, truth or dare, okay I decided  that you picked truth, have you ever lied to me about what you do? Why do you brush me off so often just to sneak out just after I’ m gone?”

 

“That has nothing to do with… “

 

Angie cut her off. “It has everything to do with it, you are not being honest with me Peg and it hurts. I don’t know if I can trust you”.

 

Peggy put her hand on Angie’s and looked right into her blue eyes that were full of unshed tears “ I promise you Angie, I will tell you everything when the time comes  and I give you my word that ‘Mr Fancy’ is just a friend.”

 

Angie smiled at Peggy “ I’ll hold you to that English”.

 

“I would expect nothing less Darling” Peggy smiled back.

 

“Okay Get a room guys, seriously this is too corny… I mean a room that isn’t mine ugh” Gloria said attempting to be dramatic. Angie threw her a pillow that landed right into her face.

 

“Hum Dottie,  truth or dare ?” Peggy asked

 

“Truth, I hope you are more inspired this time Peggy” Dottie faked a yawn before winking at Peggy.

 

“Have you ever done something illegal?”

 

“That’s what I’m talking about Peg ! Well yes, I have”

 

“Care to elaborate” Gloria asked

 

“This was a yes no question and I answered it perfectly. If you want to know what I did you’ll have to ask me the next time I say truth”.

 

“Which you won’t do anytime soooon” Angie whined.

 

“You’ll just have to wait and see. Gloria, truth or dare”

 

“Truth” after the last dare Dottie had imagined she was scared of what she would come up with next.

 

“What is the most dangerous place you’ve ever had sex in? “ Dottie asked smugly.

 

“The Griffith, actually, right here in this very room” she answered proudly.

 

“Oh my gosh Gloria, how did you not get caught??? Mrs Fry has eyes everywhere!” Angie practically screamed.

 

“Maybe I was very very discreet” she said wiggling  her eyebrows.

 

“Maybe it wasn’t with a man” Carol added coyly looking rapidly into her eyes, a gesture that everyone missed except Peggy.

 

“Oh shush, you!” Gloria said while hitting her shoulder gently with her fist. “Peggy, truth or dare!”

 

“Truth”

 

“Have you ever kissed a girl?”

 

“As a matter of fact, I have”

 

“When?” Dottie asked as it had picked her interest.

 

“During the war and that’s all the information I am going to disclose about the subject” Then the room went silent.

 

“Peggy you have to ask someone the truth or dare question now, that’s how the game works” Carole nudged her

 

“Oh yes, sorry, I am not inspired at the moment, perhaps you could fill this one for me if you’d like”

 

“Sure thing, Angie truth or dare”

 

“Dare” she said a little bit unsure. Clearly Gloria and Carol had some sort of plan and that scared her. They must have discovered her crush on Peggy, which to be honest she did not hide very well despite her amazing actress ‘skills.

 

“I dare you to  kiss on the lips the person you think is the most beautiful woman in the room, and by that I mean Peggy of course”

 

“What??” Angie shrieked and turned redder than a tomato.

 

“I don’t think you are deaf  Martinelli. Now come on, give us a show.”

 

Angie was going to kill them. “I don’t want to make Peggy do anything that she does not want to do” she tried.

 

“So you do admit that she is the most beautiful woman in the room” Gloria smirked.

 

“I didn’t say that! YOU did”

 

‘I did but you didn’t contradict me girl”

 

Peggy was also turning a bit reddish. All the questions they both had been asked, this little gathering in Gloria’s room, the drinks, the banter between both Carol and Gloria and Gloria’s revelation. It had all been a trap to get them to … kiss?

“I don’t mind Angie, it’s just a kiss” Peggy said as casually as she could.

 

“You’re sure English” she asked. She looked terrified but a small smile was starting to creep up on her lips and she had a hopeful glimmer in her eyes which Peggy found quite endearing. Instead of answering the question Peggy started to lean slowly and gently toward Angie who wetted her lips. Her eyes went from the English woman’s eyes to her lips then back to her eyes.  And then it happened. Angie closed the distance between them and crashed their lips together.  At first, neither of them dared to move, it was very chaste. Then Angie got a bit bolder. To hell with it, if it was the only time she would get to kiss the woman she loved, she should make the most of it. She gripped Peggy’s dress to pull her even closer which elicited a small gasp from the English woman and started moving her lips against her while her tongue asked for entrance which the brunette allowed gladly. Peggy’s hands then began to fiddle in Angie’s hair. They were too focused on one another to hear the cheering sounds that their friends were making in the background. They eventually broke the kiss when they heard Dottie clear her throat quite soundly. They both were flushed and Angie was completely disheveled.

 

“Wow” Peggy said

 

“Wow back” Angie smiled in awe.

 

“My my, have you seen what time it is?I don’t want to throw you out but I have to get up early tomorrow. Could we call it a night we’ll do something else some time very soon” Gloria said on purpose interrupting the dopey look that both Angie and Peggy were giving one another.

 

“It’s true, you need your beauty sleep old lady” Carol mocked.

 

All the girls exchanged their good nights before leaving Gloria’s room except for Carol who pretended to have to talk to Carol about something important.  Both girls looked quite satisfied with themselves and Peggy could almost swear that she heard them high five and say something along the lines of “mission accomplished” when the door closed behind them. The English woman rolled her eyes and walked Angie back to her room. Once there Angie stopped awkwardly resting her back to her door and fiddled with her hands looking embarrassed.

 

“So ugh… English, about that kiss…. I …..erm”

Peggy shushed her with her finger and trapped Angie’s body against the door. After glancing around the hall to see if no one was there she leant to kiss her again gently, pouring all of her love in the kiss. When she pulled away, both were breathless. Angie still had her eyes closed.  Peggy then left a trail of kisses along her jaw before nibbling at her ear. Angie let a few moans escape along the way.

 

“I dare you to let me in your room.” She whispered sensually in the actress’s ear. Angie gulped and nodded quite flabbergasted.

Angie fumbled with the door handle. She was shivering so Peggy put her hand on hers to help her open it. Once the door was closed Peggy kissed Angie again with passion. Hands were roaming everywhere. Much to Peggy’s surprise, Angie suddenly took the lead and pushed her on the bed and straddled her while alternating between kissing her and sucking on her neck.

 

Peggy eventually managed to get out a breathless “I dare you to undress me”. Of course Angie gladly obliged and took her time doing so, appreciating with all her senses every parcel of skin she was exposing eliciting moans after moans from her lover.

 

Once Peggy was completely undressed except for her underwear. Angie captured her lips in a deep kiss and looked into Peggy’s dark eyes saying “I dare you to let me make you feel good English.”  

 

Peggy nodded transfixed. Angie smiled at her and pulled at her underwear before giving her another kiss full of promises.

 

 

********

 

 

When the sun started to come through the curtains, Angie stirred awake and while doing so, she felt a weight on her chest. Peggy had fallen asleep in her arms and her head was resting on Angie’s breast.  The scenery was quite adorable the actress thought. With her free hand she stroked Peggy’s hair while she reveled in the feeling of having the English woman in her arms.  

 

“I dare you to love me English ” Angie murmured thinking the agent was still asleep. At that moment, a smile formed on Peggy’s face

 

“I already do Darling” she replied with her eyes still closed while pulling herself even closer to Angie if that was possible.


End file.
